


My Younger Brother

by tinkr_tailr



Series: Babysitting a Trickster [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because when your son tries to take over a world, Even as a toddler, Gen, Kid Loki, Loki Redemption, Loki dislikes Sif, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Powerless Loki, Thor Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is jealous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, toddler loki, turning him into a kid is always the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif showed up unexpectedly with an even more unexpected package to be delivered. Thor is unbelievably happy, then confused, then jealous. And adorable throughout it all.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2205192">My Lovely Brother</a>
</p>
<p>fix-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Younger Brother

It was with a loud crash and a flash of lightning that the arrival of another Asgardian was announced. All eyes turned to Thor who shook his head with a shrug, muttering, “I was not expecting more company from my realm,” which set everyone off at a fast pace to the top of the tower.

There stood a… well… beautiful young woman, the others were sure. But her hair was cut at odd angles and was a bright, vivid… green. And there was the fact that a toddler was held at arm’s length away from her. Thor was obviously torn between hysterical laughter and utter confusion, so Steve took over, stepping forward.

“Hello! We were not expecting another Asgardian,” he said with that charming smile that made women (and some men) swoon.

The woman chose to completely ignore him and quickly stride over to Thor, shoving the cooing child into the blonde’s arms. “It’s Loki,” she said, pointing to the child who had hooked onto Thor tightly and showed no signs of letting go in the next century. “Odin found him hiding in another form. His punishment was getting his powers taken away and turned into a child.” She stopped to glare at miniature Loki. “He’s worse.”

Thor was nearly stunned into silence, eyes intent on the little baby in his arms. “Sif…” he murmured softly, reverently brushing black hair out of clear, green eyes. “Why did you bring him to me? He…” Thor looked away at that, stopped before he could say ‘He hates me’ as he realized his brother didn’t hate him… But why?

“Because he’s a terror and keeps asking for ‘Big Bot’r,” Sif muttered, giving Thor a straight look. “Even Odin can’t take another minute of him. So here,” she motioned to the toddler, “He’s your problem now.”

With that, she stepped back and called for Heimdall before getting beamed back up. The Avengers just stood there for a good few minutes, staring at the miniature Loki that was now curled in Thor’s protective arms and looking for all the world like a tiny angel. But they knew much, much better.

But the smile on Thor’s face made the others realize that, yes, they were stuck with a tiny, powered-down Loki for as long as Odin wanted.

Dear God.

“Clint, go pick up all things that could be harmful to a three-year-old on the communal floor,” Natasha instructed softly, voice brooking no argument. And while the men may have wondered why the spy knew anything about taking care of children, they also were not in the least bit surprised. “Steve, go make…” she thought for a moment, taking in the child in front of her, “Mashed potatoes and chicken. We don’t know how his stomach will handle Earth food.” With that, the beautiful red-head pivoted on her heel and lead the way back downstairs.

“Bruce, go get your portable scanners and medical kit, something in bright colors, as few sharp objects as possible. Also, I want his blood drawn,” at this point, Thor was happily grinning as he cuddled mini-Loki as Natasha ordered the others around. When they arrived in the communal area, Clint was already cleaning up. “Stark.” She turned to face the brunette. “…Get your people on the line and modify one of Thor’s rooms into a child’s room. And get anything that you think may be required for a child his age.” As her final command was met with silence, she raised a delicate brow.

The men scattered to their assigned tasks.

“Now,” she said with a smile that may or may not have been fake, Thor had never gotten the hang of telling. “Loki,” her voice was soft as she approached the boy. “How would you like a story book?”

Though at first Loki had looked wary, at the mention of a story, his eyes lit up, making grabby hands at the woman. “’Tory!” he cried happily, clapping his hands.

“I will take that as a yes, then,” Natasha was genuinely smiling now. How did Thor know this? Her eyes were had this softness to them, this delicate fondness that he had never seen before. “I will go get one for us.”

With that, Thor was left alone in the lounge with a small Loki curled in his arms. He sighed softly as he sat down on the couch, Loki gently tugging on his beard to get his attention. Thor could only smile as he looked down, answering the unspoken question with a soft, “Yes?”

“I wan horsey,” Loki said with a bright smile, eyes innocent as he looked up at his elder brother.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor murmured softly. “Sleipnir isn’t in this realm.” He knew that the young boy would want his much beloved steed, born with eight legs and a wild spirit that matched the dark haired prince’s own. “But I promise, I will make sure you can see him as soon as possible.”

Loki seemed to consider this for a moment, eyebrows drawn together as he thought on Thor’s promise. He nodded solemnly after a moment. “Okay,” he said, face set in determination and blind trust.

“Now,” Natasha announced her return with heels purposefully clicking on the ground, “Would you prefer The Little Prince or The Ice Princess?” She held up the two books she had chosen, both thicker than Thor would have thought children’s books would be, but smaller than a normal book all the same.

Loki’s eyes lit up, “Princess, Princess!” With a chuckle, Thor motioned for Natasha to join them on the couch. Loki quickly crawled into Natasha’s lap, excitedly slapping his hands against his chosen book.

Soon after, Clint joined them, looking exhausted from having to clear every child-hazardous material from any communal area. Bruce was quick after the archer, excited until he saw Natasha reading to Loki, so instead of interrupting them he smiled and placed his equipment out of site and instead grabbed a book he was in the middle of and sat down in his armchair to read.

Steve came bouncing in not long after, bags of groceries in his arms, smiling widely at the site of most of his team curled up and reading to the tiny toddler. He quickly put his purchases away before beginning on an early dinner for everyone, including their new guest.

Tony was the last to join them, coming in and slinking over to join Steve, giving a cursory glance to the boy, though the softness to his eyes was unmistakable. Steve could only smile, knowing Tony had bought everything imaginable for the little boy. Because though this was Loki, he was now a powerless child, and even the grudge-bearing Avengers were aware enough to see this was not the same person that had attempted to take over their planet.

 

* * *

 

It took two weeks before the group had settled into a routine. All of Loki’s new toys and the essentials had arrived the day after the toddler, determined to be 2 and a half years old, had arrived.

The most surprising part, however?

After Thor, Tony was Loki’s favorite person. The surprising part, though, was that Tony adored Loki in return.

“What?” Tony asked indignantly, Loki balanced on his hip as the brunette held his StarkPad close enough that Loki could help with the color scheme of the latest armor. “He wanted to help! Besides, the kid’s got great style.”

“Besides the helmet,” Clint muttered, going back to the video game he was playing with Natasha and Bruce. Bruce was kicking both their butts.

“That helmet,” Thor was annoyed that Loki paid Tony so much attention, though it was very obvious that Thor was still the favorite, if the way the toddler refused to sleep in any bed that was not Thor’s was any indication. “Was passed down through the generations in our family.”

“Done!” Loki giggled loudly. Tony grinned and pulled the tablet up so he could get a good look at it. It was bright silver and green, with hints of black and gold mixed in. Secretly, Tony hit the ‘fabricate’ button on the corner, because he felt like he needed this little bit to remind him of the tiny boy who he adored when Loki had turned back into an adult.

That didn’t change the fact that he was going to have an awesome looking suit in just a few hours.

“Dinner,” Steve called as he put the finishing touches on the food. He was a skilled cook. Mostly because after a few days of living with the Avengers and off of takeout, he had demanded Tony get him in cooking classes so he could make healthy meals for the team. Turns out, Steve made delicious food, so they weren’t complaining.

Loki squirmed out of Tony’s arms and ran over to Thor, hooking the thunderer’s large hand in his own tiny one. Dinner time was Thor time. Well, all time was Thor time, but especially dinner time. Because Thor cut up his dinner just the way he wanted it, and ate all the icky stuff he didn’t want to when Steve wasn’t looking, and always gave him extra dessert should he want it.

And Thor. Despite his sorrow over Loki being a mere babe again, despite his jealousy over Tony, despite everything… Thor was happier than he had ever been. With Loki sitting at his side at the dinner table, surrounded by his comrades, eating delicious food… he felt, for the first time in a long time, at home.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I MADE A FIX-IT
> 
> HOLY CANOLI.


End file.
